The invention herein disclosed relates generally to a board game and more specifically to a game using a board, a pair of dice, several stacks of question and command cards, a timer, a box of laxatives, and several other related objects. The game herein described, which will be called "Quiz-N-Match" or some other appropriate name, is so designed to provide amusement while addressing a serious problem. It is the purpose of this game to allow strangers of the opposite sex to get to know one another through the answering of random questions asked according to random events, thereby presenting the elements of chance, excitement, and amusement to the acquaintance process.